


Doctors and Nurses, Waffles and Tea

by the_space_goddess_16



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Brotp, Compliant to either Star Trek TOS or AOS, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Star Trek 50th Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_goddess_16/pseuds/the_space_goddess_16
Summary: A one-shot featuring my favorite best friends, Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel - Chapel has a rough night and finds comfort in waffles and her dear friend Leonard





	Doctors and Nurses, Waffles and Tea

Christine groaned and rolled over, putting a hand on her chest to slow her breathing. She stared at the clock on her nightstand, the little blue numbers blinking 2am, five hours before her next shift would start. The traditional 12-hour clock was one of the few trivial comforts she allowed herself. It was a gentle reminder of home, of a place where there was more nuance to time than an endless 24-hour day. 

Sighing deeply, she sat up in bed and slowly swung her legs over the side until her feet slid into her favorite pair of slippers. Sometimes there was no avoiding a restless night, especially after the nightmare that had startled her awake, and she determined that a walk might do her good. 

Soft blonde hair was thrown haphazardly into a clip and a powder blue robe hung off her willowy frame as she drifted down the halls of the Enterprise, her hands wrapped tightly around of a mug of tea. The crew of the night shift smiled sympathetically when they saw her and she gave them a small nod in return, sipping her tea and humming quietly to herself. She was one of the best nurses in Starfleet, cherished by her crew and excellent at her job, but this knowledge did nothing to ease the knot of unease in her stomach. 

There was a startled grunt and a hand hitting her shoulder as she rounded the corner, nearly spilling her tea. 

“Dear god – Christine?” Doctor McCoy examined his head nurse, confusion etched on his features. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I could ask the same of you, Leonard,” Christine raised a mocking eyebrow at him and he chuckled, shaking his head at her. 

“If you must know, I couldn’t sleep and was on my way to find some waffles,” he held out a flannel covered arm, “would you like to join me on my quest, fair lady?”

“Leonard, it’s two in the morning, and you want waffles?” Christine looked at him incredulously, shocked to find that a sleep-deprived doctor McCoy was somehow friendlier than usual. 

“Are you coming or not?” he smiled mischievously. 

“Unbelievable,” Christine took his arm and walked with him to the cafeteria where they did, in fact, manage to find someone willing to make them waffles.

“Couldn’t you have just replicated these in your room?” she asked through a mouthful of whipped cream and fluffy dough. 

“Yes, but it wouldn’t have been nearly as good. Besides, then I wouldn’t have run into you,” he looked at her seriously for a moment, setting down his coffee and reaching across the table to take her hand. “Are you alright, Christine? You seem a little on edge.” 

Christine sighed and rubbed her forehead, like the action could somehow erase the memories of her nightmare. As much as she didn’t want to burden her friend with her troubles, she knew he would see through any attempts to evade his questions. If anyone could understand what she was feeling, it was him. 

“I’ll be alright,” she sighed, looking down into her mug, “I just had a bit of a bad dream and it won’t leave me alone.” 

“Seems like a little more than a bad dream if you ask me. I haven’t seen you this rattled since… well, to be quite honest Christine, I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you rattled in my life.”

She smiled and winked, “good nurses don’t get rattled, doctor. You of all people should know that.” 

“Now you’re just avoiding the question,” Leonard chewed thoughtfully and took a sip of his coffee. “If you don’t mind me asking, what was this dream about that has you so shaken?”

“The usual. Losing members of the crew because I didn’t do my job correctly, waking up to a message that an away mission has gone awry and being powerless to help,” she took in a deep, shaky breath, “walking into the medbay to find you inexplicably gone forever,” she squeezed Leonard’s hand, thankful for the presence of her friend. 

“Now Christine, you know it’s going to take a lot more than a few disgruntled aliens to get rid of me.” He patted her hand and got up to clear their plates, leaning over to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead. “If it helps at all, know that I completely understand what you’re going through darlin’.” 

She leaned her head against his arm and nodded gratefully, overcome by weariness. 

“Let’s get you back to bed then, shall we?” 

Christine dragged herself up from her chair and shuffled silently back to her room with Leonard, growing more tired by the minute, his steady hand on her arm and reassuring presence enough to finally soothe the aching in her chest.

“Thank you, Leonard,” she stifled a yawn, “for everything.” 

“Anytime. Now get some sleep, I don’t want any napping in my medbay.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” she saluted.

“Dammit Christine, I’m a doctor, not a – “ 

“Leonard.” She put a hand on his arm, suddenly serious. 

“Yes?” he crooked a suspicious eyebrow. 

She stepped into her room, turning to look back at him and noting the dark circles under his twinkling blue eyes. As much as he worried about her and everyone else on the ship, he did a terrible job of taking care of himself. Which was, of course, why he had her. 

“For the love of god, Leonard, get some sleep.”


End file.
